movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry's Christmas Carol
''Tom and Jerry's Christmas Carol ''is an 2019 upcoming direct-to-video animated Christmas adventure family feature film'', produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), WB Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and RatPac Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment based on the novel by Charles Dickens. 'From the Studio That Brought You: 'Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz, Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Plot The story begins with Young Scrooge and his pet Tom, Jerry and Tuffy are babies with diapers to look around the Christmas eve and snowing and lot's of people, but babies Jerry and Tuffy can walk but he still in Tom's arms as holding like a baby. Later Tom and Jerry are grow up, Ebenezer Scrooge is an iron-fisted mizer, hardened by a mysterious past. Can Tom and Jerry as well as some spirits change his ways before his actions lead to more harm? Tom and Ebenezer Scrooge seen the another Ghost of Spirits it was The Ghost of Christmas Future and Suddenly Tom seen Jerry and his Wife and her three twins of mice in the Funeral for Tuffy Mouse as Tiny Tim and he was sad and Hugging and Tom is very upset about him. Characters * Tom Cat - A adult light grayish-blue cat, who is Toodles' husband, Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. In this movie, he is Ebenezer Scrooge's pet cat and he's the Ebenezer Scrooge Cat. * Jerry Mouse - A adult brown-orange mouse, who is Cherie's husband, Tuffy's uncle and the three twins of mice's father and Tom's rival. In this movie, he's making a Christmas dinner and waiting for Tuffy Mouse as Tiny Tim and they talking about the Ebenezer Scrooge. * Tuffy Mouse - A little cute old baby light-grey diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew and the three twins of mice's brother and Tom's friend. In this movie, he died in the funeral by the Ghost of Christmas Future. * Cherie Mouse - A Christmas shirt and light-brown mouse, who is Jerry's wife, Tuffy's aunt and the three twins of mice's mother. In this movie, she helps with her husband Jerry to do dinner for Christmas. * The Three twins of Mice - A young twin light-brown mouse with a Christmas shirt and wearing diapers, who is Tuffy's cousin, Jerry and Cherie's son. In this movie, she helps with two twins of mice to do the Christmas Tree. * Toodles Galore - A beautiful white cat, who is Tom's wife and girlfriend in Christmas. * Butch Dog - Droopy Dog's co-star in Christmas. * Droopy Dog - A white bulldog. In this movie, he lends a hand in helping Scrooge on his spiritual journey to be the Ghost of Christmas Past. * Spike Bulldog - A strong gruff bulldog. In this movie, he is Bob's dog and he turns to be the Ghost of Christmas Present. * Tyke Bulldog - A small puppy bulldog, who is Spike's son. In this movie, he is Bob's dog. * Butch Cat - A black cat, who is Tom's rival and friend and Toodles' ex-boyfriend. In this movie, he turns to be the Ghost of Christmas Future. * Timmy - A fairy-boy, who helps out in the spiritual journey. * Ebenezer Scrooge - An iron-fisted miser hardened by a dark childhood and an obsession with money who is taken on a journey to learn the error of his ways, who is Tom's owner and friend. * Bob Cratchit - Scrooge's employee. Brunette with sideburns. Noble, kind, and wise. * Emily Cratchit - Bob's feisty but noble wife. Ginger-haired. * Peter Cratchit - Bob's oldest son. Brunette. * Belena Cratchit - Bob's oldest daughter. Ginger-haired. * Petina Cratchit - Bob's youngest daughter. Brunette. * Tiny Tim - Bob's youngest child and crippled, but noble, wise, and jolly whose light helps soften Scrooge up. Ginger-haired. * Fan - Scrooge's sister who died long before. Kind, noble, wise, jolly and optimistic. Brunette. * Fred - Scrooge's nephew and Fan's son. Kind, noble, wise, jolly and optimistic. Blonde with a chin-stripe. * Mary - Fred's wife. Kind, jolly, bold, and wise. Auburn-haired. * Belle - Scrooge's former fiancée. Noble, jolly, bold, wise, and honourable. Ginger-haired. * Fezziwig - Scrooge's boss. Eccentric, noble, kind, jolly, honourable, and wise. Ginger-haired with a walrus-moustache. * Jacob Marley - Scrooge's old pal and partner who was chained for his greed and arrogance an seeks to help his old bud. * The Ghost of Christmas Past - The first time-ghost to visit Scrooge. Wise, noble, kind, jolly, and sarcastic. She dresses in Egyptian fashion. * The Ghost of Christmas Present - The second time-ghost to visit Scrooge. Wise, noble, kind, jolly, and sarcastic. A ginger-haired giant with braided on his beard. * The Ghost of Christmas Future - The third time-ghost to visit Scrooge. Wise, noble, just, and serious. Hidden by a cloak. * Young Tom Cat - A little blue kitten cat. * Young Jerry Mouse - A little cute new-born brown mouse with a diaper. * Baby Tuffy - A little cute new-born grey mouse with a diaper first appearance is in ''Tom and Jerry Tales: Babysitting Blues. His voice is similar to laugh. * Young Cherie Mouse - A little cute new-born light-brown mouse with a diaper. * Young Toodles Galore - A little white kitten cat. Cast * Richard Kind as Tom as Ebenezer Scrooge ** Frank Welker as Young Tom Cat (archive recording/ vocal effects) * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry as Bob Cratchit ** Frank Welker as Young Jerry Mouse (archive recording/ vocal effects/ his voice is similar to laugh) * Kath Soucie as Tuffy as Tiny Tim ** Samuel Vincent as Baby Tuffy (His voice is similar to laugh) * Kari Wahlgren as Cherie as Emily Cratchit ** Chantal Strand as Young Cherie Mouse * Tara Strong as The Three twins of Mice * Grey Griffin as Toodles Galore ** Laura Bailey as Young Toodles Galore * Clancy Brown as Butch * Jeff Bergman as Droopy as The Past Ghost * Phil LaMarr as Spike as The Present Ghost * Rick Zieff as Butch Cat as The Future Ghost * Brianne Siddall as Tyke * Sophe Aldred as Timmy * Jim Carter as Ebenezer Scrooge ** Derek Stephen Prince as Young Scrooge * D. B. Sweeney as Bob Cratchit * Jennifer Hale as Emily Cratchit * Brian Donovan as Peter Cratchit * Jessie Flower as Belena Cratchit * Stephanie Sheh as Petina Cratchit * Veronica Taylor as Tiny Tim * Joshua Seth as Fred * Colleen O'Shaugnessey as Mary * Tom Kane as Jacob Marley * Vanessa Marshal as the Past Ghost * Kevin Michael Richardson as the Present Ghost * Mark Hamill as the Future Ghost * Lara Jill Miller as Fan * Jim Cummings as Fezziwig * Simon Pegg as Gentleman 1 * Nick Frost as Gentleman 2 * Steven Blum as Joe Hogg's * John DiMaggio as Mailman Quotes Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with mild threat, scary scenes, violence, rude humour, language. * Suggested Running Times: 128 Minutes (NTSC), 122 Minutes (PAL). Release * Digital HD on November 4, 2019 and will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on November 18, 2019. Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Christmas Category:Crossovers Category:Comedy Category:Cartoon Category:Drama Category:Horror